1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enterprise security policies, and more particularly to systems and methods for analyzing application security policies.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, large companies have hundreds or even thousands of applications, each with their own specialized security policy. The current practice is to manage application security policies independently, even though they may be interrelated. Consequently, it is an expensive and unreliable proposition to modify application security policies and analyze them for properties such as compliance with regulatory requirements.